Holandia Harmidomska
Grey Griffin Aleksandra Radwan|inspiracje = Jedna z dwóch córek Chrisa Savino|wiek = 15 miesięcy|miejscezamieszkania = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Koronne Knieje, Michigan|krewni = |zwierzaki = Lolek (pies) Cliff (kot) Geo (chomik) Walt (kanarek)|sojusznicy = Hala (współlokatorka) Hirek Hania Harma Honia Jej rodzina|wrogowie = Deratyzator Euzebiusz Kluczyk Strażnik parku}}Holandia "Holly" Harmidomska ''(ang. Lily Loud) ''- 15 miesięczna córeczka Harmidomskich, pupilka całego rodzeństwa. Przyjaźni się z Bartusiem z którym spotyka się w piaskownicy w parku. Bardzo dobrze radzi sobie we wszystkich dziedzinach interesujących jej rodzeństwo. Jest uczulona na koty cioci. Opis Holly jest w stanie chodzić samodzielnie i uczy się mówić. Ma tendencję do robienia kupy w jej pieluszkę, pozostawiając okropny smród, który obrzydza resztę rodzeństwa. Często zdejmuję pieluchę zmuszając rodzeństwo, aby ją z powrotem jej założyli. Najbardziej irytujący nawyk to płacz, jednak nie płaczę zbyt często. Osobowość Holly jest zawsze szczęśliwa i lubi przebywać ze swoim rodzeństwem. W przeciwieństwie do innych niemowląt, nie płacze zbyt często. Mimo że jest tylko niemowlakiem, okazuje się być dość świadoma jej otoczenia. W odcinku "Gaciowy zakład" celowo ssie smoczek, by powstrzymać się od płaczu, co kończy się wygraniem zakładu. Była wściekła na Hirka w odcinku "Z kamerą wśród sióstr" , w którym Hirek wrzucał żenujące momenty sióstr do internetu pomimo tego, że nie została sfilmowana. W odcinku "Demokracja" pomaga Holi, Herci, Honi i Hani przekonać Hirka do wybrania plaży jako punktu wakacji. W "Jak z obrazka" wraz z siostrami jest zirytowana na Hirka przez jego chęci do zrobienia perfekcyjnego zdjęcia. Natomiast w epizodzie "Zwisy dwuznaczności" zmartwiła się tym, jak reszta rodzeństwa obawiała się, że zostanie wyrzucona z domu i irytuje się, gdy Hirek powiedział głośno, że zawsze zastanawiał się jak to będzie być jedynym dzieckiem. W odcinku "Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są" wraz z rodzeństwem chce zapobiec zabiciu tarantuli. W "Złoty interes" robi puste spojrzenie na kamerę, gdy inni nadal próbują ze sobą konkurować w znalezieniu jej kocyka. Chociaż nadal uczy się mówić, często rozumie rozmowy swojego brata i sióstr, np. gdy Hila' '''chciała, żeby Holly była marionetką brzuchomówcy. Holly jest bardzo wesoła i kocha być w pobliżu swojego rodzeństwa. Najczęściej opiekują się nią Hirek, Harma i Honia, którzy wydają się jej szczególnie bliscy. Wygląd Jako najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, Holly jest bardzo mała, a zazwyczaj po prostu nosi pieluchę. Ma jeden wystający ząb, i mały pęczek blond włosów. Jej barwa to lawendowy fiolet. Przy okolicznościach, gdy nosi ubrania, jest to lawendowa koszulka, (lawendowy to kolor, którego wydaje się nosić najwięcej) i niebieskie spodnie. W odcinku "Siostro, basen" jej kostium kąpielowy jest lawendowy z truskawką na środku. W tym samym odcinku nosi pieluszkę kąpielową - niebieską z żółtymi kaczkami. Jej piżama to lawendowe onesie, a jej odzież zimowa to lawenda kurtka z futrzanym kapturem, purpurowe buty i rękawiczki. '''Pielucha' Podobnie jak wszystkie niemowlaki, Holly nosi pieluchę. Często ją zdejmuję, aby ktoś z rodzeństwa lub rodziców zmienił ją na świeżą. Nie lubi jej nosić, dlatego czasem ją zdejmuję i biega nago. Kocyk Koc Holly jest mały, lawendowy z fioletowymi falbankami na krawędziach. Uwielbia się do niego tulić i jest do niego bardzo przywiązana. Alternatywne wersje Henryk Harmidomski to męski odpowiednik Holly. Występuję w odcinku "Brat wśród braci". Podobnie jak jego żeńska wersja ma jasne blond włosy i zazwyczaj nosi tylko pieluchę. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Holly, jego włosy są krótsze, ma więcej zębów i nie ma rzęs. Henryk ostatecznie przestaje istnieć, gdy okazało się, że cała przygoda Hirka była tylko snem. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 * "Miejsce w punkt" (słyszana poza ekranem) * "Miss inna niż inne" * "Prawie randka" * "Cnota cierpliwości" * "Wszyscy na parkiet" * "Bardzo wesołe miasteczko" * "Śmieszny interes" * "The Price of Admission" (krótko, jako dynia) * "Korki zauroczenia" (wspomniana) Sezon 2 * "Korpo-szczury" * "Starzy ale jarzy" * "Sprawność sióstr" Ciekawostki * Potrafi używać tableta i telefonu. * Dzieci zazwyczaj albo ssą kciuk albo używają smoczka, Holly robi oba. * W odcinku "Z kamerą wśród sióstr" dowiadujemy się, że otrzymała liczne nagrody za ssanie kciuka. * Angielskie imię (Lily) pochodzi z planów żony Chrisa Savino, która chciała tak nazwać swoją córkę, której nigdy nie miała, bo urodziła trzech chłopców. * Lubi jeść masło orzechowe i kanapki z kiszoną kapustą. * Jako jedyna z sióstr nie zakochała się w Piotrze. Galeria holly0.jpg|Holly pacynka holly1.jpg|Holly wiewiórka holly2.png|Holly z dzidzi Czarkiem holly3.jpg|Holly w ubrankach S2E12B Lily showing a picture of her and the teddy bear.png|Holly ze swoim misiem en:Lily Loud es:Lily Loud fr:Lily Loud he:לילי רעש id:Lily Loud it:Lily ms:Lily Loud pt-br:Lily Loud ru:Лили Лауд tl:Lily Loud zh:立莉 Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Harmidomscy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie